The present invention relates generally to an apparatus used for restraining falling objects, more particularly, to an apparatus that comprises a net system that maintains a safe area for the public, crews, and surrounding property where there is a potential for falling objects, and in particular, construction workers on or around a high rise building. Specifically, the present invention is a safety net system with an adjustable support arm that rotates between an open and closed position. The adjustable support arm allows for easy maintenance on the net, superior protection of the net system in inclement weather, and necessary protection of the public, a construction crews, and property.
A construction crew maintaining a building or structure must deal with many hazards in the work environment. Members of the crew on the ground and in the air must be constantly aware of their surroundings to prevent injuries from falls or falling objects. Additionally, the public on the ground must watch for dropped objects falling from above that could cause bodily injury or property damage.
One way to ensure protection of the crew, the public, and property is to install a net system that surrounds the perimeter of the building or structure near the area where objects may fall. However, once the net system is installed it can be difficult to make repairs to the net system, adjust the angle of the net, or protect the net system during inclement weather conditions. The difficulty in repairing and protecting the net system can result in a hazardous condition for crew members, the public, and property. Because the maintenance and protection of the net system once it is installed is so difficult, crew members may avoid making the proper repairs and taking the proper steps to protect the net system, ultimately causing accidents.
The present invention provides an easy and secure way to repair and protect an installed net system. The present invention is a perimeter net system with an adjustable support arm. The adjustable support arm allows crews to pull the net system in toward the structure for repairs or protection from inclement weather conditions such as high winds. Additionally, the various configurations of the net system between the open and closed positions provide improved protection to people and property below the structure from falling objects. Specifically, the net system can be angled in a position that directs falling objects toward the structure rather than straight toward the ground.
Moreover, the support arm is secured with a support arm lock when the net system is in position for repairs or protection from inclement weather conditions. When the net system is in an open position and the safety net is being used to protect construction workers, the public, and surrounding property from falling objects, it is rigidly secured with a lock arm. The adjustability and securing mechanism of the support arm is critical because the crews must be able to properly deploy and maintain the net system.
Currently, there are devices that use nets attached to buildings to protect people working on maintenance crews, members of the public accessing areas below the building or structure, and property on the ground that could be damaged by falling objects. However, each of these devices suffers from several disadvantages. First, the devices are difficult to maintain and protect against inclement weather conditions and in particular, high winds. The net systems are large protrusions and can be damaged while in the environment. Second, because the net systems are non-adjustable, they must be completely taken off the building to make repairs and protect them from the weather. Once the repairs are made or the weather conditions become more favorable, the net systems must all be reinstalled.
Presently, there is no net system that is easy to maintain and protect from inclement weather conditions and is capable of adjusting and storing in a safe manner. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that allows crews to easily maintain and protect a net system around a building or structure.